Darryl Morris
Darryl Morris, was a San Francisco Police Department inspector, and a friend and ally of the Charmed Ones. He was originally introduced to the original three sisters through his partner, Andy Trudeau. Following Andy's death, he befriended the sisters, and learned of their magical powers (Ms. Hellfire). Since then, Darryl had repeatedly put his job on the line to help cover for the girls when magic featured in a case because he felt that they were the best people he had ever met (Charmed Again, Part 2). In season five, Leo and the sisters helped Darryl get promoted from Inspector to Lieutenant when they faked the capturing of a dangerous criminal. Darryl was very helpful to the girls up until the end of season six, when the Cleaners, in an attempt to protect the existence of magic, altered video evidence to make it look like Darryl had mercilessly shot and killed a criminal. Inspector Sheridan, possessed by a phantasm, turned said evidence in, which lead to Darryl being given the death sentence. The girls were able to undo the whole situation, allowing the Cleaners to undo history at the very last second. Unfortunately, Darryl retained the memories of his death sentence, causing him to neglect helping the girls for almost an entire year. Darryl helped the girls out for the last time in Something Wicca This Way Goes, and upon being reassured that the girls were okay, moved to the East Coast with his family. It is presumed that he did not return but was on good terms with the Halliwell family. Family Life Darryl was the son of a criminal-turned-police-officer Luthor Morris. He married Sheila and had two boys, Darryl Jr. and Michael. He followed in his father's footsteps by pursuing a career in the Police Department and is unaware that the Charmed Ones put his father down that path. He also considers the Charmed Ones and Leo like family to him, at one point saying that Leo is like a brother to him. Season 1 Darryl was first introduced to the Halliwell sisters through his partner, Andy Trudeau. He was extremely skeptical about the world of the supernatural, and even refused to believe in UFO's, and would always try to talk his partner out of believing in such stuff. At first, he was suspicious of the sisters because of their connection to the unsolved cases throughout the city, but Andy covered up for them and lied to Darryl to protect them. Before Andy died, he told Darryl the secret in confidence, then asked Darryl to protect them in his place if he wasn't around for them, which he agreed. Season 2 After Andy passed away, Darryl began covering for the sisters. He wasn't visited by any of them until months afterwards, when Prue found the courage to come and visit him. Darryl helped the girls track down a Succubus, a sexually charged evil witch who preys on men, and protected Prue (as a man) from being its next victim. Darryl was in charge of four previous cases in which the men were killed by that particular demon. A few weeks later he found out that the sisters were witches who protected the innocent from demons, and that the Succubus was one such demon they had to face. From then on, he protected the girls from police interference, especially in cases of demonic activity, but preferred to be told as little as possible about the world of magic. Season 3 Darryl was attacked and stricken blind by the formerly vanquished Grimlocks along with Leo, while Prue, Piper and Phoebe were sent back in time by the Elders to save their family from being destroyed. He was invited to Piper and Leo's wedding. He tried to help the girls keep their magic hidden from the mortal world, until Shax attacked them in public and Piper and Phoebe were caught using their powers on national television. Prue was later killed. Season 4 Darryl's new partner, Inspector Cortez became suspicious of a few details while investigating Prue's death and was soon out to prove Piper and Phoebe as witches, while they struggled with the idea of having to save their new sister, Paige, who was half-whitelighter. Darryl knocked Cortez over the head with his gun in order to prevent him from exposing them, especially since the two remaining sisters had yet to say goodbye to Prue. Ultimately, Cortez got the proof he needed, but after Leo healed him, he gave that proof over to Darryl instead. In a later episode, Darryl is left with no choice but to shoot Cole, who was possessed by the spirit of a 1930s criminal, and almost kills him before Leo heals him after the spirit leaves. Darryl later helps out when the sisters are being blackmailed by an FBI agent and reveals that the agent is really a witch hunter. Season 5 Leo posed as Jeric, a demon known for mummifying his victims and then disappearing in sand. Forcing Darryl to arrest him, Leo's persistence had Darryl promoted to Lieutenant. Darryl also tried to convince Cole to leave Phoebe alone and in an alternate reality was her bodyguard. Given his attitude there, he was likely under a spell, but Phoebe had saved him by giving him that job as Cole had wanted to kill him. He chased Paige from the manor and went to kill her, but was shocked when Leo showed up to save her. His shock bought Leo enough time to get away with Paige and Darryl later reported what he saw. Season 6 Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews stole Darryl's soul without his consent in order to use it to gain access to Valhalla and rescue Leo. Darryl later approached Paige for help to calm a hostage situation down. Paige casts a spell to make Darryl invulnerable to bullets but it backfires (possibly as a result of personal gain) giving him super strength and invulnerability. Darryl was then nearly executed for murder, after being framed by a phantasm that took over the body of his new partner, Inspector Sheridan. He was saved by The Cleaners only by a milisecond, and was allowed to remember what happened. He was responsible for arresting Piper's son, Chris for stealing a car while in mid-chase of a demon. In the season finale, an "evil" Darryl was caught in a compromising position with a stripper at P3 by "good" Phoebe in the "too evil" world, upon which "good" Phoebe demanded that Darryl tell her where Chris and Leo's evil counterparts had gone. Season 7 Although he refused to help the sisters directly anymore, Darryl always warned them when they were in danger of being exposed by Sheridan. Darryl, although no longer willing to help the sisters, refused to help Sheridan expose them as he still cared about them. Piper managed to convince him to let them know about another missing person while he was staking out their house with Sheridan (who Piper froze first) and he later came to them for help in finding Sheridan who had disappeared. Darryl revealed he had done some soul searching and decided he wanted to help again, but was initally reluctant about magic, but ultimately changed his mind. When Federal Agent Brody put Sheridan in a coma, Darryl returned to the sisters asking for help in seeking Sheridan out. From then on, Darryl helped out in some cases until Sheridan revealed to his wife the danger his job was in over this and she forced him to stop. Leo asked Darryl to help the sisters one last time, explaining that if he doesn't, they'll be exposed as witches and possibly harmed by the San Francisco police. Darry manages to convince Shelia to let him help one last time and goes to help keep the police force from storming the house and Zankou from turning the battle into a blood bath. After stopping the FBI from entering the manor, he believed the sisters died in the battle with Zankou, but when he saw three women walking away with a man, he realized that they all miraculously survived. Soon after, he moved to the East Coast with his family at the urging of his wife. After Season 7 Darryl Morris was not included into the eighth season due to the WB cutting the shows budget. However, Executive Producer Brad Kern said that his character had "organically moved on" at the end of the seventh season. Although he was mentioned briefly in the episode Run, Piper, Run. It's revealed in the third issue of the Charmed Comics (Innocents Lost) that Darryl and his family are being watched by the sisters' protegee witch Billie Jenkins. This is because all of the sisters' innocents, charges and friends were being hunted and killed. Appearance For the first four seasons as well as in Season 6 Darryl's appearance hardly changed at all; he was clean shaven with short curly black hair. During Season 5 he sports a beard and moustache, which he shaves off towards the end of the season. He also lets his hair grow out slightly. In Season 7, Darryl grows back the beard and moustache and shaves off all the hair on his head. Due to his job he is rarely seen outside of a police uniform or a business suit, otherwise he just wears a simple t-shirt with jeans. Darryl's Magical Transformations Throughout the course of the series, Darryl has been... Appearances Darryl Morris was a main character of the series for the first seven seasons. He appeared in a total of 70 episodes throughout the course of the series. Morris, Darryl Morris, Darryl Morris, Darryl Category:Articles needing cleanup